Ginny Weasley
Ginny Weasley (born 1981) is Senior Quidditch Correspondent for the Daily Prophet and a former Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies.Bloomsbury Live Chat, 30 July 2007 - via Accio Quote She is also a notable member of Dumbledore's Army, and co-led the organisation during the 1997-98 school year, while Hogwarts was under Death Eater control.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 29 (The Lost Diadem) As a member of Dumbledore's Army, she fought in several battles, including the Battle of Hogwarts.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 31 (The Battle of Hogwarts) She is currently married to Harry Potter, and has three children: James, Albus and Lily.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Epilogue (Nineteen Years Later) Biography Childhood (1981-1992) Ginny was born on 11 August 1981 to Arthur and Molly Weasley. She was born towards the end of the Second Wizarding War. She grew up the youngest of seven children, and was the first Weasley girl in several generations.Some Random Facts About The Weasley Family - J.K. Rowling Official Site (via the Internet Archive) Her family lived in the Burrow, and though they were poor, they were very close. Although her brothers never let her play Quidditch with them, she started breaking into the broom shed at the age of six and taking out each of their brooms in turn.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 26 (Seen and Unforeseen) She was always desperate to follow her older brothers to Hogwarts.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 17 (The Heir of Slytherin) On 1 September 1991, she went with her mother to see them off and saw Harry Potter for the first time. She became rather starstruck, and was completely enamoured with him. Harry came to stay with the Weasleys the following summer but Ginny was too shy to talk to him, and became clumsy whenever he was in the same room. That summer, she also finally received the long-awaited Hogwarts letter, and accompanied her family to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies. However, she had to make do with second-hand books and robes due to their lack of funds. The trip proved eventful, as her father got into a fight with Lucius Malfoy at Flourish and Blotts.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 4 (At Flourish and Blotts) Malfoy, unseen by anyone, slipped a diary inside one of her school books. Ginny found the diary and assumed it had been left in there by someone who had forgotten about it.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 18 (Dobby's Reward) She began writing in it, and to her surprise, a teenage boy named Tom Riddle wrote back. He was kind and sympathetic, and she felt she had a friend she could confide in. She took the diary with her to Hogwarts on 1 September.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 5 (The Whomping Willow) Years at Hogwarts (1992-1999) First year (1992-1993) Ginny was sorted into Gryffindor upon her arrival at Hogwarts. She continued writing in her diary, and Tom Riddle soon became a steadfast friend and confidante. He listened to her insecurities about her second-hand books and robes, being teased by her brothers, and her fears that Harry Potter would never like her.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 17 (The Heir of Slytherin) Meanwhile, the diary began to gain a life of its own. It started sapping the life out of her, and gained an alarming amount of control over her behaviour. She started looking pale in October, and her brother Percy forced her to take some Pepperup Potion.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 8 (The Deathday Party) On Halloween, she opened the Chamber of Secrets on Tom Riddle's command, painting an ominous message on the wall and petrifying Mrs Norris. However, Ginny couldn't remember what had happened, and was suspicious when she realised she had paint down her front. She was very upset about the incident.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 9 (The Writing on the Wall) The petrifications continued throughout the year, and Ginny began strangling roosters in addition to this. She became very confused by what was happening to her, and was unable to remember what she had been doing for stretches of time. Eventually, she came to the conclusion that she was the person responsible for the attacks, and realised that she needed to dispose of the diary. She attempted to flush it down one of the toilets in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, but it was washed out. It was later found by Harry.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 13 (The Very Secret Diary) Ginny sent Harry a singing valentine on Valentine's Day, which greatly embarrassed him. As it was delivered, she discovered that he had come to possess the diary, and was terrified that he would discover her secrets. She consequently sneaked into his dormitory and stole it back. Riddle was furious to belong once more to Ginny, as Harry was his real target. He decided to lure him down to the Chamber of Secrets. He therefore made Ginny write a farewell message on the wall and come down to the Chamber, knowing that Harry would follow. Although she struggled, she had already poured too much life into the diary, and Riddle was able to take an increasingly tangible form. Ginny was reduced to an unconscious state, and as she grew weaker, Riddle grew stronger. However, Harry arrived and destroyed both Slytherin's monster and the diary, vanquishing Riddle for good. Ginny was therefore saved and soon recovered, though she was very upset by the ordeal. It was revealed that Riddle was actually the teenage self of Lord Voldemort, preserved as a memory within his old diary. Lucius Malfoy had purposely slipped her the diary in an attempt to discredit his rival's daughter, but as Ginny was a victim of possession, she faced no consequences. Second year (1993-1994) During the summer holidays, Ginny went with her family to visit her brother Bill in Egypt. Bill took them around the tombs, but Mrs Weasley wouldn't let Ginny in the last pyramid.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 1 (Owl Post) On the last day of the holidays they went to Diagon Alley and stayed at the Leaky Cauldron overnight. Ginny was particularly embarrassed to see Harry again, given that he had recently saved her life.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 4 (The Leaky Cauldron) While they were on the train the next day, they were attacked by dementors, and Ginny was particularly affected. Although she didn't faint like Harry, she was shaking a lot, presumably reliving her experiences in the Chamber. Dementors were guarding the school that year to protect the students from Sirius Black, a notorious escaped convict.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 5 (The Dementor) Black managed to break into Gryffindor Tower on Halloween, and as a consequence, all the students were made to sleep in the Great Hall that night whilethe teachers conducted a search of the castle, Ginny included.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 9 (Grim Defeat) On the whole, however, Ginny's second year was a lot more peaceful than her first. Later on in the year, Harry was in the hospital wing after being injured in a Quidditch match, and Ginny made him a get-well card which sang in a high-pitched tone of voice. He kept it under a bowl of fruit to shut it up.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 10 (The Marauder's Map) Third year (1994-1995) The summer before her third year, Ginny attended the Quidditch World Cup with her family, Harry and Hermione.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 6 (The Portkey) They stayed in the campsite and the girls had a tent to themselves. Ginny supported Ireland during the final.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 7 (Bagman and Crouch) That night, Death Eaters attacked a family of Muggles on the campsite, and Ginny went into the woods with Fred and George while her father helped the Ministry.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 9 (The Dark Mark) They returned to the Burrow the next day. That year, Hogwarts hosted the Triwizard Tournament for the first time in centuries. As a result, they held a Yule Ball at Christmas, and everyone scrambled to find partners. Ginny agreed to go with Neville, as third years were not allowed to attend unless they had a partner in fourth year or above. Although she later had the opportunity to go with Harry instead, she turned it down due to her prior arrangement, though it saddened her to do so.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 22 (The Unexpected Task) She danced with Neville at the ball and had her feet trod on a lot.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 23 (The Yule Ball) She also met Michael Corner at the ball and started dating him towards the end of the year.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 16 (In the Hog's Head) As the Triwizard Tournament came to a close, Lord Voldemort returned to power, and Ginny was one of the few people who believed Harry and Dumbledore.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 37 (The Beginning) Fourth year (1995-1996) Following Voldemort's return, Ginny's parents and older brother joined the Order of the Phoenix, a newly reformed organisation led by Dumbledore with the purpose of fighting Voldemort and his Death Eaters. However, Percy became estranged from the others as he supported the Ministry, who were denying Voldemort's return and branding Harry a liar. The rest of the family moved to the new Order headquarters, number twelve, Grimmauld Place, for the summer. Ginny befriended one of the younger Order members, Tonks. The younger residents were forbidden from joining Order meetings, but attempted to listen in anyway using Fred and George's Extendable Ears. Harry joined them after a while,Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 4 (Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place) and the adults agreed to fill him in on some of the details, but Mrs Weasley forbid Ginny from hearing. Nevertheless, Hermione told her everything that was discussed.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 5 (The Order of the Phoenix) Ginny helped clean Grimmauld Place with the others. They rid the drawing room of doxies and disposed of a number of suspicious objects.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 6 (The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black) She later celebrated Harry's success at his trial with Fred and George.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 9 (The Woes of Mrs Weasley) Ginny became a lot more talkative in front of Harry now that she had a boyfriend. At the end of the summer, she returned to school, and got a compartment on the Hogwarts Express with Harry, Neville and Luna. The new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher that year was Dolores Umbridge, and she was sent by the Ministry to interfere with education at Hogwarts. The Ministry was afraid Dumbledore was training students to fight against them, so she only taught theory in her classes in an attempt to curb this. Hermione decided that, given the situation with Voldemort, they needed to learn how to defend themselves, and wanted to form a defence group with Harry as leader. Ginny attended the first meeting in Hogsmeade and brought along her boyfriend and his Ravenclaw friends. She came up with the group's name: Dumbledore's Army, and performed very well in meetings.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 18 (Dumbledore's Army) She later replaced Harry as Gryffindor Seeker after Umbridge gave him a lifetime ban from Quidditch.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 21 (The Eye of the Snake) Ginny's father was attacked by a giant snake at Christmas, and so she and the rest of her family returned to Grimmauld Place before the end of term. Her father was seriously injured, but as Harry had seen the attack in a vision, the Order were able to get to him in time to save his life. They all stayed at Grimmauld Place over Christmas as it was nearer to the hospital. They visited him at St Mungo's, and overheard the adults discussing the possibility that Harry might be possessed by Voldemort.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 22 (St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries) Harry started avoiding everyone else, but Ginny reminded him that she, too, had been possessed by Voldemort, and could tell him what it was like. She was able to reassure him that he probably wasn't being possessed. Ginny continued improving in the D.A. lessons and learned how to produce a horse Patronus. However, they were discovered by Umbridge and the D.A. was disbanded.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 27 (The Centaur and the Sneak) When Harry wanted to talk to Sirius, Ginny recruited Fred and George's help.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 29 (Career Advice) She also helped secure a Quidditch Cup win for Gryffindor, and caught the Snitch from right under Cho Chang's nose.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 31 (O.W.L.s) She then dumped Michael, who was sulky about the loss, and started dating Dean Thomas instead.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 38 (The Second War Begins) Harry had a vision that Sirius had been captured by Voldemort and wanted to go to the Department of Mysteries to save him. Ginny, Luna, Ron and Hermione created a diversion enabling him to break into Umbridge's office to check that he was really gone, but they were caught by Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 32 (Out of the Fire) They managed to escape, and Ginny caught Malfoy with a Bat-Bogey Hex. They then all flew to the Ministry on thestrals.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 33 (Fight and Flight) They went to the Hall of Prophecy, where they discovered a prophecy with Harry's name on it, and were ambushed by Death Eaters.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 34 (The Department of Mysteries) Ginny, Ron and Luna were chased into the Space Room, and Ginny broke her ankle. She was then stunned by a Death Eater, and remained unconscious for most of the battle.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 35 (Beyond the Veil) Her ankle was instantly mended by Madam Pomfrey upon their return to the castle. Fifth year (1996-1997) The summer before her sixth year, Ginny's brother, Bill, got engaged to Fleur Delacour, whom Ginny instantly disliked and nicknamed 'Phlegm'.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 5 (An Excess of Phlegm) She spent most of her summer playing two-a-side Quidditch with Harry, Ron and Hermione. She went to Diagon Alley to buy her school supplies and visited Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes for the first time, where she bought a Pygmy Puff named Arnold.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 6 (Draco's Detour) She returned to school on the 1 September and met Dean on the train. During the journey, she hexed Zacharias Smith for asking about the battle at the Ministry, and was spotted by the new Potions professor, Horace Slughorn. He was impressed by her skill, and invited her to his compartment for lunch, along with other potential Slug Club members.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 7 (The Slug Club) Ginny was disturbed to learn that Harry was taking orders from something that had been written in a book. Harry reassured her that it wasn't like Riddle's diary.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 9 (The Half-Blood Prince) She rejoined the Gryffindor Quidditch team, this time as a Chaser, and outflew all the competition at tryouts, scoring seventeen goals. She went to the first Hogsmeade trip of the year with Dean.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 12 (Silver and Opals) One day after Quidditch practice, she and Dean were caught kissing in a corridor by Harry and Ron. This led to an argument with Ron, and, frustrated by his interference, she insulted his lack of experience in the relationship department. Sixth year (1997-1998) She was a bridesmaid in Bill and Fleur's wedding and she fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. Seventh year (1998-1999) Ginny presumably returned to Hogwarts for her seventh year to complete her N.E.W.T.s. Later life (1999-present) After Hogwarts, Ginny became a Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. She later retired to start a family with Harry, and took up the role of Senior Quidditch Correspondent for the Daily Prophet instead, She married Harry and had three children: James, Albus and Lily. She reported on the 2014 Quidditch World Cup in the Patagonian Desert,Disastrous Opening Ceremony Leads to Questions About Quidditch World Cup Security - Daily Prophet, Pottermore and was joined by her family for the final.Quidditch World Cup Final - Daily Prophet, Pottermore Appearance Like the rest of her family, Ginny has bright red hair and freckles. She is small and has brown eyes. Personality Description here. Skills and abilities Ginny is an extremely talented Quidditch player, having gone on to play professionally for the Hollyhead Harpies. She is adept at playing as both Seeker and Chaser, though she is more skilled at the latter. She has good dueling skills and fought in a number of battle as a teenager, holding her own against fully-grown wizards. She is also able to produce a Patronus, which is beyond the capabilities of most witches and wizards. Her speciality is the Bat-Bogey Hex. Trivia *Ginny had posters of the Weird Sisters and Gwenog Jones on her bedroom wall.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 7 (The Will of Albus Dumbledore) Appearances * * * * * * * * * See also *Ginny Weasley/Quotes *Weasley family *Potter family References External links * Category:1981 births Category:1992-1999 cohort Category:20th century wizards Category:21st century wizards Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:British people Category:Chasers Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Gryffindor students Category:Pure-bloods Category:Slug Club Category:Weasley family